Organización Mundial de Cigueñas
by Cassis9313
Summary: Akashi Seishirou quiere un hermanito y hará cualquier cosa para tenerlo, hasta escribirle un carta a las cigüenas. Aunque al final siempre puede contar con su padre, Akashi Seijuuro era, después de todo, absoluto y ni Kuroko Tetsuya podía evitarlo. Yaoi-Akakuro. Fluff. Mpreg.


Akakuro.

Mpreg.

Fluff(?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Organización Mundial de Cigüeñas (de París)~<strong>_

_**...**_

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba sumergida en un confortable silencio, solo roto por el ruido que hacían los lápices sobre el papel y e leve tarareo del pequeño pelirrojo. Kuroko Tetsuya se mantenía sentado tranquilamente observando los avances de su hijo con su tarea, remarcando algún error que el menor pudiera cometer, pero sus errores eran muy pocos, por no decir inexistentes. La sangre de Akashi sin duda tenía un gran poder en el niño y no solo intelectualmente, Seishirou también poseía el cabello y los ojos rojos de un Akashi, justo como su padre.<p>

A veces Kuroko no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

–_Okaa-san_ – llamó el niño tras dejar su lápiz de lado y centrar su mirada en el peli azul.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Seishirou-_kun_ – Kuroko le dio toda su atención a su hijo, tal y como siempre hacía cuando se trataba del menor.

– ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? – preguntó con una expresión adorable.

El peli azul se quedó callado, nunca hubiera esperado una pregunta como esa de su niño; no que fuera algo anormal, simplemente Seishirou nunca hacía preguntas de tal índole y él mismo no estaba preparado para tal cosa.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – decidió darle todas las vueltas que pudiera.

No que no se le ocurriera algo que contestar, pero no quería ser tan directo ni contundente con su pequeño hijo, Seishirou solo contaba con cuatro años de edad y por muy inteligente que fuera, su mente infantil no estaba preparada para recibir tal información.

– ¡Porque quiero un hermanito! – respondió alegre y resuelto.

Oh.

_Oh._

Kuroko realmente no estaba preparado para esto.

–Pues… – cabe destacar que el hombre no dejó que su sorpresa y nerviosismo se mostrara, su _poker face_ siempre había sido su orgullo y ni con su hijo, ni en estas situaciones la dejaría. Así que ahora tenía a su mente trabajando lo más rápido posible en busca de una respuesta ingeniosa, aceptable y creíble para un niño de cuatro años –. Los trae la cigüeña.

Su mente había dado con un vago recuerdo de su propia infancia, y él, como el niño inocente e ingenuo que era no había cuestionado lo dicho y creído fervientemente la historia de las cigüeñas. Claro que varios años después un cierto Akashi Seijuuro llegó a su vida y le demostró la verdad de los bebés… ahem. Lo cierto es que esperaba -muy en el fondo- que lo mismo sucediera con Seishirou. Claro que no contaba con la inteligencia superior con que su hijo estaba dotado.

–_Okaa-san_, eso es mentira.

Kuroko pasó saliva muy disimuladamente.

–Es verdad – defendió su idea –. Cuando era niño, mi mamá me dijo que le escribió una carta a la Organización Mundial de Cigüeñas, en París, para que me trajeran – explicó con voz calma y seria, para que su perorata pareciera tener la credibilidad requerida.

– ¿En serio? – el pequeño pelirrojo veía a su madre nada convencido y empezando a creer que el que su mami se juntara con el tío Ryouta le pegaba la estupidez.

Tendría que hablar con su padre sobre regular las visitas del rubio para su mami.

–Por supuesto – respondió igual de serio el mayor.

Seishirou mantuvo su mirada fija, escudriñando al mayor en busca de una respuesta más veraz y pensando en que su mamá realmente no sabía mentir. Su papá tenía razón cuando le dijo que los ojos de su mamá se ensanchaban más y los poros de su nariz se contraían un poco cuando mentía o estaba por hacerlo. A pesar de la expresión en blanco que el mayor siempre cargaba, era bastante transparente cuando se sabía observar con atención; agradecía esas clases de expresión corporal que su papá le dio una vez, para que aprendiera a leer a la gente y no se dejara llevar por las apariencias, algo que como un heredero Akashi debía saber. Y en realidad resultaban bastante útiles en su vida diaria (aún a sus tiernos cuatro años), especialmente para aplicarlas en su mami.

En fin.

– ¿Podemos escribirles una carta para que me traigan a mi hermanito?

Kuroko asintió, aliviado porque su pequeño lo dejara salirse con la suya.

–Claro – sonrió con cariño y algo de culpa.

Como la madre (aunque aun se sentía raro al definirse como tal, a pesar de que biológicamente lo era) abnegada y amorosa que era, se sentía mal por mentirle tan descaradamente a su hijo, pero lo hacía pensando en ahorrarle un trauma al pequeño. No es como si pudiera decirle que para tener un hermanito su papá debía meter su _cosa_ en mamá y… y luego estaba lo del semen, el ovulo, el cigoto y muchas cosas más no aptas para niños de preescolar.

Por lo menos de momento su hijo se había conformado con su explicación. Al menor hasta que llegó la noche y con ella, el regreso de Akashi Seijuuro a su hogar.

Nada más poner un pie dentro de su hogar, Akashi Seijuuro fue abordado por su primogénito.

– ¡_Otou-san_! – río el menor colgándose de la mano de su padre.

–Bienvenido, Sei – saludó Kuroko llegando después de su hijo.

–Estoy en casa, Tetsuya – sonrió el pelirrojo mayor a su esposo, para enseguida posar su atención en su hijo –. ¿Qué ocurre? Seishirou.

–Con _okaa-san_ decidimos escribir una carta a la Organización Mundial de Cigüeñas para que nos traigan un bebé – dijo de corrido, sin soltar la mano de su progenitor.

El Akashi mayor levantó una de sus finas cejas en señal de cuestionamiento, había entendido perfectamente las palabras de su hijo, pero el contexto simplemente no estaba bien.

–_Okaa-san_ dijo que si les escribimos a las cigüeñas me traerán un hermanito – aclaró el menor, al ver la muda pregunta del mayor.

Akashi entonces dirigió su mirada al rostro de su esposo, quien lo veía tan apacible como siempre, pero con una mirada que parecía pedirle lo apoyara en esto.

–Ya veo – fue todo lo que dijo regresando la atención al menor, aguantando sus ganas de reírse.

–Estábamos esperando a que llegaras para hacerlo, _otou-san_ ¿escribirás la carta con nosotros? – pidió Seishirou con ojos de cachorro.

–Claro, ¿Por qué no? – aceptó revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello de su hijo.

–Entonces iré por papel y pluma, pueden esperar en la sala – dijo Kuroko para salir rápidamente del lugar, solo quería olvidarse de la mirada burlona que el pelirrojo mayor le estaba dando.

Padre e hijo vieron al peli azul desaparecer escaleras arriba, con una mirada entre ellos se dirigieron a la sala donde el pequeño tomó asiento rápidamente.

–Seishirou – llamó el mayor, a pesar de lo que dijera Tetsuya él no quería que su hijo tuviera una idea equivocada así que le explicaría lo mejor que pudiera la situación.

–Ya sé que es mentira – se apresuró a decir el niño, clavando su mirada en la homologa de su padre –. Las cigüeñas no pueden traer a los bebés ¿verdad?

Akashi no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su hijo.

–¿Si ya lo sabes porque le sigues la corriente a Tetsuya?

–_Okaa-san_ es muy lindo cuando está nervioso – contestó sin remordimiento y el mayor tuvo que estar de acuerdo en eso –. Pero aún así, quiero saber de dónde vienen los bebés realmente – hizo un mohín, no estaba dispuesto a irse a la cama sin saciar su curiosidad.

–Eso es algo que sabrás más adelante, Seishirou, no tienes que apresurarte – sin importa cuán inteligente fuera su hijo, había temas que debían tocarse a su debido tiempo y este era uno de ellos.

–Hum – acentuó su mohín, pero entonces algo llegó a su mente –. _Otou-san_, ¿tú y _okaa-san_ pueden darme un hermanito?

Akashi vio a su hijo fijamente, sopesando el pedido.

– ¿Tanto lo quieres?

– ¡Sí! – asintió con una sonrisa.

–Hum – el mayor tarareó en respuesta, pero sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa le dieron esperanza al menor.

–Aquí está todo – la voz del peli azul lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– ¡Gracias, _okaa-san_! – Seishirou se acercó para tomar una hoja y un lápiz, y con la ayuda de Kuroko se dispuso a escribir todo lo que quería.

Akashi Seijuuro sonrió ante la imagen de su pequeña familia, ¡Que aburrida sería la vida sin esos dos a su lado!, y entonces pensó que no estaría mal un tercero en ella.

No conseguirían que las cigüeñas les trajeran un bebé, pero por lo menos podrían divertirse un rato. ¿Podrían encarga un bebé a su gusto? ¿Elegir las características que querían que tuviera? Y si así fuera: ¿Qué pedirían?

_"Que se parezca a okaa-san",_ pensó Seishirou.

_"Que tenga la fuerza de Sei",_ pensó Kuroko.

Akashi observó con tranquilidad las sonrisas de su esposo e hijo, un tercer miembro en su familia no estaría nada mal, en absoluto.

_"Que tenga la sonrisa de Tetsuya",_ pensó Akashi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, aquí un pequeño One-shot para mi pareja favorita de KNB.

*Seishirou: Hijo de la primera estrella.

Espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios!

P.d. Tengo algunos planes para la familia Akakuro, pero solo verpan la luz si hay por lo menos una personita interesada, así que ya saben~ ewé

Gracias por leer!


End file.
